kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazonz Rider
is the R-18 spin-off of it's original canon, Kamen Rider Amazons where Singular Rider S never appeared because of the World location is unknown. Unlike Kamen Rider Amazons, it does not have horror theme, instead used R-18 theme due to explicit lesbian scenes. Differences of Kamen Rider Amazons and Amazonz Rider The spin-off was actually separate timeline of Kamen Rider Amazons. Most differences and replaced by R-18 genre. *Kamen Rider Amazons have horror genre, but Amazonz Rider does not. *Kamen Rider Amazons has a male protagonist while Amazonz Rider has a female protagonist. *Kamen Rider Amazons have extremely darker tone, but Amazonz Rider have very lighter tone. *Kamen Rider Amazons has blood and guro, but replaced by Amazonz Rider has green goo (mostly likely blood) with no guro due to the original canon's features. Plot In the alternate timeline where Singular Rider S never appeared in this world or either the world of Kamen Rider Amazons, the female-only creatures were known as Amazonz roaming from the locations as they want to mate with the male humans. Few years later, the humans and Amazonz feared by using female humans mutates into genetic-engineering hybrid-like Amazonzes for evil called Domu Organization which the mad and crazed scientist created the genetic-engineering human/Amazonz hybrids. The one female Amazonz named Sayo who lost most of her memories after escaping Domu Domain as she became insane and killed the male insane scientist because he kills rejected hybrids. Days in the moments, an survived rejected hybrid named Dragonqueen Amazonz recruits all-star villains from the pasts when Samuel Nakaoka defeated them. She assist the villains to hunt down males who was also rejected human/Amazonz hybrid as Hunting Mating Game though Sayo was targeted by the villains. Sayo, due to loss of her memories, she was no idea that she was a human or a Amazonz then she met a orphan human and adopting her by naming her Cristy. But, in the nightfalls, an enemy Amazonz attacked her and revealed that the enemy consumes the fruits as she first saw the enemy eating a mango. Eventually, she finds the mysterious device with cards that can transforms into an female Rider named Amazonz Rider Draco and defeat the enemy Amazonz. However, Sayo saw an powerful villain that Samuel Nakaoka destroyed him, Kaizer Baron (having implanted with Dragonqueen's DNA) and tries to kill her before Dragonqueen teleports him out. Sayo realizes that the one more rejected hybrid was survived and begin to stop her from bringing the villains to her world. Characters Amazonz Riders A.C.F.D. *Captain **Ray Inazu **Eis Tiyu *Soldiers **Bill O'Brian **Igasaki **Unnamed Soldiers ***Number 54 ***Number 30 ***Number 22 *Scientists **Professor Worton Humans *Cristy *Kagumi Yu *Dr. Ryuu Amazonz and Other monsters #Tigerstripe Amazonz #Kuwagamole Amazonz #Kaizer Ghost's Amazonz #Empowered Genocider #Cyber Amazonz #Strike Amazonz Domu Organization *Dragonqueen Amazonz - The main female antagonist who decide to destroys human race by recruiting the all-star villains that Samuel Nakaoka previously encountered them. *Genoside Amazonz - The Genetix-Amazonz created by fusing Kaizer Baron and Ouja's corpse by using the essence of Amazonz Pool. She was just an larval stage as Dragonqueen need to wait for a while. She cocooned after giving the food sources of the all-star villains' corpses. **Kaizer Baron - The alternate Kumon Kai who fails to corrupts the world who once as Lord Baron. He abandons his all life and discovered by gruesome fate, making him a very lethal criminal as Kaizer Baron before being killed by Samuel Nakaoka in Dragostorm Type Style with Double Tridoron Drill Strike. His corpse was found by Dragonqueen Amazonz and resurrects him. He wants gain more power in hunger who disobeys Dragonqueen's order as the Amazonz cells that implant him succumbs his Overlord powers. As he absorbs the cursed tape, he unable to control the psychic powers and became an mindless berserker and created an incompleted Overlord-like ghost before Sayo destroyed him with Viol Slash in episode 3 when he tries to use his creation as a shield, thus Kaizer Baron's gruesome fate was sealed. His corpse was taken by Dragonqueen in order to create the first Amazonz general, Genoside Amazonz. **Kamen Rider Ouja - An sadistic ruthless Rider who enjoying slaughters the Riders. While his main timeline counterpart was still alive which humans and Mirror Monsters were between peace and reformed, his alternate (Survive, Dark Game) timeline counterpart was killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. He retains his sadistical personality, but he obey Dragonqueen's commands. He used three Mirror Monsters (two of them were stolen) to kill Sayo. He and Genocider were later destroyed for good by Amazonz Rider Draco in Kuwagawanisame's Deadly Slash in episode 4. His corpse was taken by Dragonqueen in order to create the first Amazonz general, Genoside Amazonz. Episodes #Chapter 1: Amazonz #Chapter 2: The Witchblade of Life #Chapter 3: RING's Curse #Chapter 4: Ouja's Ends #Chapter 5: The Underworld's Hell #Chapter 6: Untitled Cocoon #Chapter 7: Blood Mist Trivia *Due to PR: BEAST Steel and it's counterpart Kojuranger, this series is the first time used main female protagonist as a Main Rider. *Numerous references that the spin-off could be found in either current main timeline or altered timelines. **Sayo says that the "White Traveling Masked" is actually Singular Rider S. She refers him as "Unidentifed Being 01". **Many villains from altered timelines were resurrected by Dragonqueen Amazonz such as Kaizer Baron. **In episode 1, Cristy refers Kumon amd Tsumiki from main timeline as "Corrupted Being 78" and "Corrupted Being 54" because they were being corrupted. **In the end of episode 1, Dragonqueen refers Misumi Nagisa as "Human Being 03". **In episode 2, Sayo mentions Nagisa who was become BEAST Holder and showns the evidences that she was killed by Ryoga Kamishiro in the first place, thus Samuel Nakaoka loses Peter and his friends' trusts after destroying Ryoga's Spirit Core. **In episode 2, Ray Inazu referring the Witchblade and Cloneblade as "D.N.A. Blade" which inventing the transformation belt. **In episode 3, two unnamed soldiers (21 and 12) found the cursed video tape that referred to Sadako before Kaizer Baron beat them and stoles the cursed tape as he absorbs the cursed tape only causing him to go berserk before Sayo killed him for good. **In the end of episode 4, Kaizer Baron and Ouja's corpses will be fused by Amazonz Pool into Genoside Amazonz, refered to Four King created by Sadako. **In episode 5, Dragonqueen mentions about Yggdrasil from Digimon as she referring the Digital Monster PC which she creating the next-generation transformation belt. Category:Series Category:Amazonz Rider